


Experimental

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bukkake, Clones, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Tentacle Dick, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think this was what Genesis had been reduced to. Skulking around in an abandoned warehouse with nothing to do but guard Hollander's machines and quote Loveless to the dust motes. Still, at least he had his copies to entertain himself. Filthy, depraved one-shot smut written for the FFVII Kink Meme. Multiple Genesis copies/Genesis + Angeal, clonecest gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Copies/Genesis
> 
> As the various Genesis-copies seen throughout the game appear to be alterable according to purpose, Genesis decides to take this to the logical conclusion and plays around with altering their dicks as well, making them bigger, or longer, or different shapes, or even tentacle-like, or any combination thereof. And then, because how else are you supposed to test this out, he uses them to gang-bang himself in a glorious clonecest orgy.
> 
> Kinks: Clonecest, gang-bang, cocks of all different shapes and sizes, cum everywhere
> 
> Optional kinks: Anal gaping, animal cocks, tentacles, double penetration, bukake, whatever else you can think of!
> 
> Bonus points for Angeal watching and unwillingly getting off on the show until Genesis invites him to finish off in or on him as well!

Hollander was a second rate hack of a scientist, and an insufferable idiot to boot. Being forced to work with him was humiliating.

To think this was what Genesis had been reduced to. Skulking around in an abandoned warehouse with nothing to do but guard Hollander's machines and quote Loveless to the dust motes. At least Hollander's machines were more useful than he was. And that was only because they had been stolen from ShinRa in the first place.

Genesis sighed theatrically to the current copy floating behind a sheen of bubbling mako. The clone did not acknowledge his ire.

He had a lot of time to think nowadays. Often his thoughts were slightly fogged, difficult to gather. They had the same greyed, brittle consistency as his skin and hair. But Genesis had formed two conclusions. The first was that if he was to rot... the world would share his fate. The second... he was going to  _enjoy himself_  in the process.

Enjoy himself in many senses. Genesis smirked.

Hollander was a second rate hack of a scientist; it was hardly difficult to work out how to alter the output of the machines, slightly modifying the genetic input code. A child could do it. The technology itself, that was the impressive thing.

Genesis made his changes, adding quite a few different details across the batch of copies. No one had ever accused him of being unimaginative.

The machine hissed, and the mako drained from the chamber. The last of Genesis' altered copies slumped, stumbling out as the panel opened. It stopped, hunched over, then straightened up into an immediate defensive stance. Genesis assessed it. It was naked, still dripping mako, the already-greyed hair not as noticeable when it was wet. Being a copy of himself, Genesis was pleased to note it retained an identical (and very pleasing) physique. Except for one particular part of it's physique.

A Devastator model, Hollander had dubbed this strain of copy. Well. With the size of that dick, it would be a devastator indeed.

The Devastator flexed it's muscles, getting used to the new body. Once confident enough in itself, it went to stand beside the other copies Genesis had produced. All lined up like good little soldiers, awaiting order.

Genesis surveyed them like the General he should have been, had anyone at ShinRa had enough brains to recognise his talent. The Assassin and the Attacker were the first two Genesis had created, and were relatively uninteresting. The first he had altered to have a longer dick than his own, and the second was thicker; impressive, but neither unnaturally so.

The Valiant was where the party started. It had hard, rounded nodules of cartilage all over it's dick. Purely cosmetic, but they should make for some interesting sensation when shoved balls-deep inside his ass. The Battler's intimate anatomy was rather canine in design, including the capability for knotting. The Predator... Genesis' eyes narrowed. He was a genius, if he did say so himself. The Predator had less of a dick, and more of a particularly sexual tentacle-like organ.

And, of course, there was his Devastator, who was simply impossibly, deliciously huge.

"Well, boys," Genesis purred. Oh, where did he even begin?

In the end, he didn't need to begin anything. The copies were modelled after himself; they shared the same mind, in a way. Their brains were far more primal, but sex certainly fell in that category. They knew what Genesis (they) wanted. So when he beckoned them over with a crooked finger and sensual smile, they moved in to surround him.

Genesis leant back into the touch. Touches. Six pairs of hands, all working against his body at once, peeling away the layers of clothing and reverently caressing the revealed skin. The attention was heady.

The Attacker was the first to scrape fingernails up the sensitive inside of Genesis' thigh, and Genesis rewarded it with a kiss. How fascinating. Kissing a copy - himself, more or less - and he could feel the familiarity. The shape of the copy's mouth, the curve of its lips, the taste of himself laced with mako. Genesis prided himself on being a good kisser. The copy shared that trait.

Genesis was smiling smugly when he pushed he copy away. Not least because one of the copies behind him was feeling up his ass in a way Genesis greatly appreciated. He passed a small bottle of lube back, one of many. (He had considered giving the copies self-lubricating assholes as well, but it hadn't seemed worth it in the end. He'd need the lube himself either way.)

It was difficult to keep track. One of the copies tilted his head up for a kiss - that was the Battler - while another attacked Genesis' exposed throat with lips and tongue. A slicked finger teased at his ass. There was a hand wrapped around his dick, just toying with it rather than stroking for now, and two sets of breath that he could feel against his hips and thighs. Another of the copies pinched Genesis' nipples into reddened peaks.

"Good," Genesis groaned happily. The two copies down by his dick took it in turns to tongue the hardening flesh.

Genesis let them do as they liked. He was quite content to simply lean back and let them have their way with him, thoroughly enjoying the sensual thrill of having so much attention lavished upon him, so much stimulation at once.

He hissed as the copy behind him shoved two fingers deep into his ass. Impatient little shit. Not that a bit of rough treatment wasn't exciting in its own right.

Genesis bit at the Battler's lips. Multiple pairs of hands jostled him, lowering Genesis on to his hands and knees. One of the two that had been sucking his dick was laid out beneath him, continuing the work - the Valiant, it turned out, as Genesis was gifted a close-up view of it's cock. Valiant took Genesis back into his mouth, and Genesis arched slightly as the hot, wet suction surrounded him.

Another copy was in front of them, and it shoved Valiant's legs apart and out of the way so it could get to Genesis' face. It's dick tapped expectantly against his cheek.

Devastator. Genesis gave the copy an aristocratically raised eyebrow, but it insistently rubbed the flushed head against Genesis' lips.

Maybe he was having seconds thoughts about making the copy quite so well-endowed. Would that thing even fit in his mouth? His hesitation was only momentary. Genesis was game to find out.

He had to open his mouth as wide as it would go just to get it in there at all. The head alone was a mouthful. Any deeper would be extremely challenging... and Genesis was never one to back down from a challenge.

His concentration was broken when hot, throbbing flesh began to push into him from behind. Genesis moaned, the sound muffled. He didn't even know who it was. His body twitched as the intruding organ sank deeper into him. Deeper and deeper and  _fuck_.

Genesis breathed heavily through his nose. So, that was the Assassin, then. Extra length. It was hitting places so much further inside him than anything had touched before. Enough to be almost uncomfortable, but Gaia, it was still so good.

They moved together and Genesis' eyes narrowed in rageful bliss. Devastator fucking his face with the scant few inches Genesis could actually fit in his mouth, Assassin fucking his ass filthily deep from behind, Valiant kissing and nibbling and sucking at his dick.

There was another nudge against his cheek, another cock vying for attention. Only this one seemed to have a life of its own, curving against him, cupping his face. Genesis let Devastator slip out from beneath his lips and turned his face. The tentacle dick immediately shoved into his mouth. Genesis gagged, swallowing around it out of his own necessity.

He was vaguely aware of low, growled noises behind him, more of aggression than sexual pleasure. The cock in his ass was abruptly removed, enough suddenness and force to sting. It was immediately replaced, and Genesis arched again, moaning, as he was stretched open beyond what he had been prepped for and fucked raw.

He squinted his eye open just in time to see another dick appear in front of his face. The displaced Assassin, long and hard and so very ready to release. It stroked itself to orgasm, spurting thick, creamy seed all over Genesis' face.

Valiant had Genesis' dick all the way down his throat now, and it suctioned hard around him, feeling Genesis tremble. The copy behind him - Attacker, Genesis had concluded - was shoving into him in an incredibly stimulating way, and it was enough to make him cry out as he came in Valiant's mouth.

Valiant didn't swallow, but Genesis almost preferred it that way. As the copy eased itself up from beneath Genesis, he could see the evidence of his own release dripping from the copy's lips and cheek. Well. He did look good with pearls.

Genesis panted harshly. Attacker's rhythm faltered, and then the copy was coming inside Genesis' ass as well.

He didn't have time to catch his breath. Predator and Devastator had withdrawn, but now it was Battler with his canine-like dick in Genesis' face. His ass was immediately filled as well. Valiant. The firm, raised bumps all over its dick sparked a whole new sort of pleasure as they pushed past the tight ring of muscle and rubbed him inside. And then Valiant began to move.

Genesis' moans were rapidly getting more desperate, a little more lost with each thrust.

Assassin and Attacker took over the assault on Genesis' cock, two pairs of hands stroking and fondling and toying with his balls. It was impossible to remain flaccid. Some much attention on him, so many sensations, being so  _used_. Genesis was quickly hardening again despite his recent release.

There was a change of position. Genesis was lifted back up, sitting on Valiant's lap, sinking even deeper down onto the cock that was currently splitting him open. Genesis groaned. He was leant back, practically lying on top of his copy, and then there was another touch at his entrance.

Predator hovered above him, its tentacle-like dick nudging against Genesis' ass. Valiant was still in there, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. Predator shoved inside all the same.

Genesis screamed. He arched, writhed, but any movement was useful when he was held down by so many pairs of hands.

Fuck.  _Fuck_. Two of them. He'd never felt so full in his life.

He was beginning to lose track again, his mind too blurred with pleasure. There were two dicks inside him, and it felt like he could break, except he wouldn't because he was  _Genesis Rhapsodos_ and he could fucking take anything. There was a dick in his mouth (Assassin, now) and two more bobbing above him, smearing the semen already on his face and adding more drooling strings of precome to the mess. His dick was trapped between his body and Predator's, each forceful thrust rubbing it between them with delightfully rough friction.

Genesis trembled and tensed, his whole body jerking as his second orgasm was fucked out of him. He dragged his two copies down with him. Predator and Valiant released inside him in quick succession, and Genesis could feel the thick seed dribbling out his abused, gaping hole when they slid out of him.

He groaned. But they weren't done yet. Battler was next up, pushing past Genesis' exhausted entrance. Genesis hissed, part pleasure, part pain. His head fell back and Attacker took advantage of the position to shove his dick in Genesis' mouth again.

Assassin came over Genesis' chest, Attacker came down his throat. Battler was fucking him, hard and deep, and there was that knot on his dick now, huge and solid and rubbing right against all the sensitive spots inside. The over-sensitive spots inside, given how much Genesis had taken already.

Predator and Valiant were quickly recovering. Valiant's dick took over Attacker's position in Genesis' mouth, and Gaia his jaw and throat were getting sore. Genesis gave Valiant a glower, which was ignored. Predator had his mouth of Genesis' dick, rolling his balls in the palm of its hand.

Genesis could barely move. Breathing was a fucking effort; he could only get air in heavy pants and gasps. Everything was pleasure and pain and his whole body felt electrified. So he thought he could be forgiven for not noticing that Devastator was not immediately present.

Genesis did not notice until the copies started chattering.

"Intruder."

"Intruder, intruder."

Genesis scrunched up his nose. He was having  _such fun_  and the copies had to ruin it by talking in those grating, robotic voices of theirs.

"Intruder."

"Who is it?" Genesis snapped.

Devastator stepped forward from the other side of the room, pushing Angeal in front of him. An extremely wide-eyed and slightly disturbed looking Angeal. Oh. Well. That was different. Genesis allowed a lazy smirk across his face. "You're just in time, Angeal," he purred.

"What are you doing," Angeal said flatly. It was a familiar tone, one Angeal used when he was trying to block out his emotions in order to actually function in circumstances what were beyond normal comprehension. Genesis got that tone out of him on a regular basis.

"I think that's- mn!" Battler resumed its rhythm, having decided the intruder was not a threat, and Genesis' eyes rolled back in his head. "Think that's obvious," he gasped.

"Can you get him to stop that?" Angeal looked uncomfortable. Genesis took the liberty of assuming it was because of the growing erection that was beginning to tent his pants.

"Nn-no," Genesis answered, voice cracking as that perfect spot inside him was hit hard. "He has... ahh... a wolf dick. Knotting. Can't stop... until he comes."

"Why does it- no, you know what, I don't want to know."

Genesis shot Angeal a feral, distant grin. Then his eyes slammed shut again, and Genesis arched as Battler's cock bucked and jerked inside him, spilling out even more hot, sticky come inside of his ass.

The copy drew away, and Angeal took its place, kneeling between Genesis' spread legs. He ran a disbelieving finger over Genesis' hole. "You're so stretched out." Oh, now  _there_ was the lustful look that Genesis so loved. "Have they all taken you?"

"Mmn. Almost all. He hasn't yet." Genesis nodded at Devastator.

Angeal's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sheer size of the copy's anatomy.

Genesis made to sit up, propping himself on his elbows, but Angeal pushed him back with a hand on his chest. "It wouldn't be fair to leave just one out," Angeal stated, his voice a low rumble.

Genesis would have laughed in delight if he weren't so out of breath.

Angeal stepped back, allowing Devastator to take his place. So damn huge. It's cock was twice the size of Angeal's (and Angeal was fucking hung to start with) and glistened with a liberal coating of lube. Genesis let his head fall back, breath quickening all over again in anticipation.

The other copies came and surrounded him again, seeing the game was still on. They crowded Angeal out, but Angeal seemed content just to watch for now. There were more touches all over Genesis' flushed, exhausted body. Hands on his aching cock, fingers trailing over his sides, lips kissing across sweat- and come-slicked skin.

That cock pressed up against him, and then Devastator was penetrating Genesis' exhausted entrance. Genesis screamed.

Even his pride couldn't hold his fragile control together anymore. He was being fucked out of his mind, crying out with every thrust now. Maybe he was even begging, but he sure as hell wouldn't admit it after the fact. Nothing existed outside of that huge goddamn cock.

It hurt. Goddess, it hurt, but it hurt so fucking good.

He was vaguely aware of the other copies. They seemed to be getting off on the show, jerking themselves and each other. More come spurted out against Genesis' face, over his chest and stomach until he was fucking covered in it.

Devastator came inside him, and when he came, he came like a fountain. Genesis groaned as he was pumped full of the copy's thick seed, and there was an answering choked moan from Angeal.

Genesis was so hard, his erection aching and beaded with precome, but he was too high on pleasure to even consider his own release. It was Angeal's hand on his dick, jerking him off in that practised, familiar rhythm, that pushed him over the edge.

He couldn't breathe. The strength of his orgasm was beyond intense, almost painful after coming twice already. He might have blacked out, just for a moment.

Then lips were pressed against his in a sweet, searing kiss. Angeal. Genesis groaned.

"Want a hand?" he panted. He'd seen the lust dark in Angeal's eyes, the hitch of his breath; Genesis knew Angeal had been getting off on the show.

"I took care of it."

"Did you come on me?"

"...yes."

"Good. I could've helped you out, though."

"I don't think you're in any state to be helping with anything."

Genesis grinned, his vision slightly hazy around the edges as he stood up, completely nude and utterly debauched and not caring about either. Standing up was not such a great idea, though. It was very obvious that he was going to need a cure. Quite possibly several. Oh, but it had been so fucking worth it.

He leant against Angeal, pressing his body up against the other SOLDIERs. He was getting come all over Angeal's uniform and it was glorious. "You know, Angeal," Genesis purred seductively. "That machine can made copies of you as well."


End file.
